Silent Möbius after 2026
by Grey Witch
Summary: Die Story handelt diesmal von der Tochter von Katsumi und Roy Robert...es tauchen wieder Lucifer Hawks auf und suchen eine Botin...ACHTUNG: Die Geschichte wird gerade unter einem anderen Titel neu geschrieben!
1. Prolog

Titel: Silent Möbius-after 2026  
  
Autor: Grey Witch a.k.a. Belial  
  
Summary: Die Story handelt von einem meiner Lieblingscharaktere  
Maximilian Ganossa und der Tochter von Katsumi. Es kommen auch  
die anderen Charaktere vor. Es ist ein bisschen AU aber ist ja egal *hoff*.  
  
Disclamer: ...keiner von den Charas gehört mir ausser Riez...*schnüff*  
  
O.K. es ist mein erstes Fanfic, naja...wahrscheinlich liest es eh keiner..wenn doch, verzeiht meine  
Rechtschreibfehler...  
  
***   
  
Tokyo a.d. 2046  
  
Der schwarze Anzug stand ihm wirklich gut!   
  
Kein Wunder, schließlich hatten alle (außer mir natürlich ) ihm geholfen,  
ihn auszusuchen. Er ist eigentlich nicht sehr wählerisch,   
aber wahrscheinlich hatte Kiddy-san "nachgeholfen".  
  
Da mein Vater ja tot ist, begleitete mich Rally-san.  
Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, obwohl sich Lum-Cheng darum gerissen hatte.  
  
Er lächelte mich auf seine leicht schüchterne Weise an,  
als ob er um Erlaubnis bitten würde.  
  
Und meine Gedanken schweiften zurück an den Tag,  
an dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten.  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
Naja, das war erst der Prolog...weiteres folgt... 


	2. Part 1

Titel: Silent Möbius-after 2026- Part 1  
  
Autor: Grey Witch a.k.a. Belial  
  
  
Summary: Die Story handelt von einem meiner Lieblingscharaktere  
Maximilian Ganossa und der Tochter von Katsumi. Es kommen auch  
die anderen Charaktere vor. Es ist ein bisschen AU aber ist ja egal *hoff*.  
  
Disclamer: ...keiner von den Charas gehört mir ausser Riez...*schnüff*  
  
***  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Silent Möbius  
-after 2026-  
  
  
  
Tokyo a.d. 2044  
  
"Immer diese lästigen Lucifer Hawks!!", jammerte Kiddy,  
"Ich hab' kaum noch Zeit für mich selbst. UUUAAAAAH!!! Ich muss ja noch kochen!!   
Ralph kommt doch heute erst spät zurück und hat bestimmt Hunger!!!"  
  
"Aber Kiddy-san! Das kann doch auch Mi-chan machen.  
Sie ist wirklich faul!", entgegnete Yuki.  
  
Mika, die 15-jährige Tochter von Kiddy und Ralph,  
kam leider Gottes ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Sprich (oder lies), genauso impulsiv und leider  
auch eine genauso schlechte Köchin!!  
  
"Ach, ich muss mir da um meine Tochter keine Sorgen machen.  
Rie-chan erledigt zum Glück alle ihre Aufgaben von ganz alleine", berichtete Katsumi.  
Katsumi war stolz auf ihr Kind, das letzte Geschenk ihres Roys.  
Riez hatte seine blonden Haare, jedoch waren auch blau-violette Strähnen enthalten.  
  
"Yeah! Deine Tochter ist ja auch schon erwachsen!!", meinte Kiddy,  
"Was man von meiner nicht behaupten kann!!"  
  
Als hätte man sie gerufen, stürzte Mika in Kommandozentrale herein.  
  
"Hey, ich bin erst 15!! Also sag bloß nichts!!"  
  
"Soltest du nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?", meldete sich Lebia.  
  
Das feuerhaarige Mädchen wurde so rot wie ihre Haaremähne.  
  
"Tja...ääähm...wie soll ich sagen..."  
Mika suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede,   
die ihr Fehlen in der Schule entschuldigen könnte,  
"Aaaaaaaalso...unsere Mathelehrerin ist überraschend   
krank geworden und...da ließ sich so auf die Schnelle keine Vertretung auffinden."   
  
Natürlich erwähnte sie nicht, dass sie mit ihren Klassenkameraden   
einen Aufstand gegen ihre Lehrer angezettelt hatte und dass die Lehrer  
sie irgendwann einfach aus der Schule gejagt haben.   
Mika hatte eben Führungsqualitäten!!  
  
"Aha", war die trockene Antwort ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Apropos, was macht eigentlich Rie-chan?", fragte Nami nach Katsumis Tochter.   
  
"Ich glaube, sie ist gerade einkaufen. Sie sollte ja der Chefin noch etwas mitbringen", meinte Katsumi.  
  
  
**********************  
  
Riez eilte die Straßen herunter. Irgendwo musste man doch dieses verflixte Zeug finden.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Chefin ausgerechnet auf Anchovis steht.   
Isozaki-san hatte wirklich einen komischen Geschmack.  
  
Plötzlich lief das blonde Mädchen gegen irgendetwas. Sie fiel zu Boden und ihre Einkäufe   
verstreuten sich über den Bürgersteig.  
  
"Scheiße!! Muss das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren!!", fluchte sie leise.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen, mein Fräulein?", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme.  
  
"Danke, geht schon", meinte Riez und strich sich einige blonde und blaue Strähnen aus dem   
Gesicht.  
  
Hastig hebte sie ein paar Äpfel auf und blickte auf einmal in   
die schönsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.  
Riez richtete sich auf und betrachtete denjenigen, in den sie gerade eben 'reingelaufen war.  
  
Er war ungefähr 20-25 Jahre alt, obwohl sein langes, bis fast zum Boden  
reichendes Haar, silbern, mit einem bläulichen Schimmer, war.  
Er war sehr groß, hatte breite Schultern. Und seine Augen... Sie waren zwar blau,  
hatten aber einen violetten Unterton. Vielleicht lag das aber   
auch an seinem dunkelblauen-violetten Mantel, den er trug.  
  
Während Riez ihn noch weiter musterte, hatte der junge Mann ihre Einkäufe schon eingesammelt.   
  
"War das alles?", fragte er als er ihr die Plastiktüten zurückgab.  
  
"Naja, wenn sie mir noch sagen könnten, wo ich Anchovis finde?", erwiederte Riez schüchtern.  
  
Der junge Mann sah zunächst verwundert aus, lächelte dann amüsiert.  
"Kommen sie, mein Fräulein. Ich kenne da ein kleines Geschäft."  
  
  
******************  
  
tbc  
  
Tja...blöde Stelle zum Aufhören, aber es geht bald weiter... 


	3. Part 2

Titel: Silent Möbius-after 2026- Part 2  
  
Autor: Grey Witch a.k.a. Belial  
  
  
Summary: Die Story handelt von einem meiner Lieblingscharaktere  
Maximilian Ganossa und der Tochter von Katsumi. Es kommen auch  
die anderen Charaktere vor. Es ist ein bisschen AU aber ist ja egal *hoff*.  
  
Disclamer: ...keiner von den Charas gehört mir ausser Riez...und Mika (hätt' ich fast vergessen)...*schnüff*  
  
  
******************  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Fünf Monate später...  
  
"Riez!!! Hilf mir mal!!!"  
  
"Aaaargh!!! Hat Lebia-san schon wieder ein Problem mit Duey 2 ??", dachte das  
kupferhaarige Mädchen leicht gereizt, "Bekommen sie das nicht alleine hin, Lebia-san??  
Ich hab' noch eine Verabredung!!"  
  
"Tut mir leid! Aber Duey 2 spinnt mal wieder und ich krieg' das  
nicht alleine hin!!", sagte Lebia zerknirscht.   
  
Es war ihr ein bischen peinlich, diese kleine Schwierigkeit nicht alleine zu bewältigen.  
Und das als Visionar!! Aber Riez ist nunmal sehr begabt, und außerdem hatte der Computer  
nach Katsumis Tochter verlangt.  
  
"Wer ist denn deine Verabredung?", fragte die blonde Frau, während sie die Drähte zusammen lötete.  
  
"Er heißt Maximilian", meinte Riez verträumt.  
  
"Und weiter?? Er hat doch bestimmt einen Nachnamen, oder??"  
  
"Sag' ich nicht!", rief das blonde Mädchen lachend.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeyyyy??? Komm, sag schon!!", mischte sich Lum-Cheng ein, die ihren Kopf   
durch die Tür steckte.  
  
"Was hast du denn hier zu suchen??", fragte Riez.  
  
"Ich...war nur...gerade in der Nähe", log die junge Frau.  
  
Riez seufzte. Ständig mischte sich jemand in ihre Angelegenheiten ein. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
  
"Uuuaaaah!!! Schon sooooooo spääääät!!! Ich muss mich beeilen!!!"  
  
******************  
  
"ALERT! ALERT"  
  
"Oh, nein! Schon wieder diese verdammten Lucifer Hawks!!"  
  
"Beruhig' dich, Kiddy! Ist doch nur Kategorie 3. Die werden gleich mit den  
Amuletten Bekanntschaft schließen."  
  
Dann is' ja gut, Katsumi. Aber, hey!!! WAS IST DAAAAAS!! Da hat sich einer  
von der Kategorie 1 eingeschlichen!!!" Kiddy war drauf und dran auf den unschuldigen Computer   
einzuschlagen, der doch wirklich nichts dafür konnte.  
  
"Kiddy, lass den armen Computer am Leben!! Was würde sonst Lebia sagen!", meinte Katsumi,   
"Aber komm, den machen wir jetzt fertig!!"  
  
"Wen? Den Computer oder den Lucifer Hawk?"  
  
Katsumi (der inzwischen der berühmte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn hing) holte Grospolina.  
  
Beide Frauen (mit dem Schwertkönig Grospolina) machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Lucifer Hawk.   
Schon bekamen sie ihn zu Gesicht.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Habt ihr verdammten Viecher immer noch nicht genug?", fauchte Kiddy.  
  
"Die Botin...wo ist die Botin??", knurrte der Lucifer Hawk.  
  
"HÄÄÄÄÄH??? Was für 'ne Botin? Meinst du nicht eher den Schlüssel zu Nemesis?   
Den kannste haben!! Los, Katsumi, gib's ihm!!"  
  
"Nein, mit dem Schlüssel können wir nichts mehr anfangen!   
Im Übrigen bin ich sowieso stärker als ihr!!"  
Mit diesen Worten schickte der Lucifer Hawk eine Welle von gewaltiger negativer  
Energie los, die Katsumi und Kiddy mit voller Wucht traf!  
  
"Verdammt, ich mach dich fertig!!" Katsumi zückte Grospolina und bereitete sich auf ihren   
Bannspruch vor. Doch in diesem Moment schien der Lucifer Hawk etwas zu bemerken.  
  
"Ich hab sie gefunden. Die Botin, endlich!! Tja, meine Damen, vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder."  
  
"Hiergeblieben!!", schrie Kiddy, als das Nemesiswesen sich davonteleportierte.  
Aber zu spät, sie schoß nur noch ins Leere.  
  
"Verdammt, was sollen wir bloß machen??", fluchte Kiddy.  
  
"Die Chefin in Kenntnis setzen und trainieren."  
  
******************  
  
Währenddessen spazierten Riez und ihre Verabredung die Straßen von Tokyo entlang.   
Doch plötzlich stand vor ihnen der Lucifer Hawk, den Kiddy und Katsumi gerade bekämpfen wollten.  
  
"Endlich, die Botin!", rief das Monster. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Riezs Begleiter.  
  
"Maximilian Ganossa-sama!? Was macht ihr hier. Wieso lebt ihr überhaupt noch??"  
  
Erschrocken sah Riez den Lucifer Hawk an. So ein großes Exemplar hatte sie noch nie gesehen!   
Und das Nemesiswesen kannte anscheinend Maximilian!  
  
Dieser sah das Wesen erst etwas irritiert, dann kühl an.  
  
"Rie-chan, das wird dich jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas verwirren, aber...",  
Maximilian hob seine Hand und eine mächtige Welle aus purer Energie   
riss den Lucifer Hawk in Stücke.  
  
Geschockt vom kurzen, aber brutalen Kampf verlor Riez das Bewusstsein.  
  
******************  
  
"Wo ist meine Tochter?!?" Katsumi suchte seit Stunden verzweifelt nach Riez.  
  
"Sie hätte doch schon längst zurück sein müssen! Es ist schon 2 Uhr morgens! Sie ist  
doch sonst immer so pünklich!"  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Katsumi-san. Rie-chan geht es bestimmt gut", mischte sich  
Yuki ein.  
  
Kiddy meinte nur: "Katsumi hat recht. Wenn sich Mika so etwas erlauben würde, würde ich mir auch   
Sorgen machen. Aber dann könnte sie was erleben!!"  
  
"Jetzt hört endlich auf!", sagte Lebia, "Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ihr euch so aufregt. Riez ist erwachsen und  
weiß, was sie tut."  
  
"Hoffentlich!"  
  
******************  
  
tbc  
  
Das war's wieder mal. Der nächste Part kommt... 


End file.
